


Happier

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Series: 1001 Wishes [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1001 wishes, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: Bilbo’s lips barely left Thorin’s as he whispered: „Then let me try to make you a bit happier.”The smut chapter for "1001 Wishes". I decided to post it separately so I could keep the rating of the main story ;)





	Happier

Bilbo’s lips barely left Thorin’s as he whispered: „Then let me try to make you a bit happier.”

The hobbit bowed down, cupped his face and kissed him. The press of his lips against Thorin’s was gentle, and its tenderness reminded the dwarf of the first kiss they had shared in the little room of their inn in Dale. The same warmth he had felt back then flooded through his body, and it grew in strength as the hobbit’s tongue grazed along the seam of Thorin’s lower lip. It was a soft touch, yet of a sensuality that made his breath hitch. His mouth opened willingly, but Bilbo took his time. He caught his lower lip between his teeth to suck teasingly at it while his fingers combed through his beard. They danced along his temples and the back of his head, causing every spot they touched to prickle deliciously. Thorin sighed with pleasure, and the sound turned into a gasp as Bilbo finally deepened their kiss.

Thorin’s grip on Bilbo’s hips tightened, and he felt the heat of his flesh through the fabric of his nightshirt. He moaned against Bilbo’s tongue, but the hobbit didn’t draw back. Instead he continued to slowly explore Thorin’s mouth, drawing more gasps from him before eventually releasing him.

With a smile, he placed his hands on Thorin’s and guided them underneath the fabric. The dwarf revelled at the softness beneath his palms, following Bilbo’s lead further up along his soft curves. Then the hobbit let go of his hands and rose his arms so that Thorin could pull the shirt over his head, and it disappeared somewhere on the floor.

Thorin drank in the sight of Bilbo sitting naked astride him. “You are beautiful”, he whispered, not daring to raise his voice. It was true. Thorin could see, however, that the last months had left their mark on the hobbit – he was paler than he remembered him, and leaner as well. His heart ached at the thought of Bilbo having suffered because he had thought him dead.

Cautiously he placed a hand on Bilbo’s cheek; a part of him still couldn’t believe that he was there indeed, and that the gorgeous vision in front of him was real. Bilbo didn’t disappear, but smiled and turned his head to kiss Thorin’s palm.

Reverently, the dwarf raised his other hand and began to caress his face. His big hand almost cupped it completely, and he slowly stroked Bilbo’s cheek. His fingers moved through his curls, and one of them brushed against his pointed ear, causing Bilbo to inhale sharply. His mouth fell open, and Thorin took the lobe of his ear between thumb and finger. He smiled; the hobbit wore the earring in shape of an oak leaf he had crafted for him. He moved his fingers along the shell up to the tip and down again. Bilbo’s breathing quickened, and the dwarf felt the hot puffs of it on the palm of his hand. He repeated the caress, watched how the hobbit tried to hold back his moans. But he failed, and the throaty sounds woke Thorin’s longing for more.

His hand wandered deeper, his fingers grazing Bilbo’s throat and collarbone. Then they brushed against the silver bead with greenstone inlays. The metal had warmed on the hobbit’s skin, and Thorin looked up into his eyes. They were glassy, but Bilbo smiled at him.

“I love you”, he said quietly, but with a sincerity that made Thorin swallow. He smiled back at him and mouthed the same words without actually saying them aloud. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

Bilbo understood him nonetheless – he could tell from the look in his eyes – and once more Thorin marvelled about him. How could it be that he had never met anyone like him before? The answer was very simple: There was no one like Bilbo Baggins.

Reverently, Thorin’s fingers continued to explore his soft body. The hobbit watched his movements breathlessly, and he let out a gasp as the dwarf’s fingertips brushed one of his nipples. It hardened as Thorin’s thumb circled it slowly, and Bilbo’s breath brushed hot over Thorin’s palm, followed by another kiss, more desperate this time. Eventually Thorin took it between thumb and index finger and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bilbo moaned, and he reached for Thorin’s hand on his cheek to place it on his chest as well.

“Please”, he sighed, and the sound sent a shiver through Thorin. Bilbo’s hips jerked forward as Thorin stroked his chest, his length grinding against Thorin’s still clothed erection. The dwarf growled at the sensation, and he let go of Bilbo’s chest to wrap a hand around his neck and draw him in for a kiss. This time it was Thorin who swept into his mouth, and Bilbo’s moan echoed through him deliciously.

The dwarf splayed his other hand across the hobbit’s belly, trying to feel as much of him as possible. It sank deeper, and Bilbo broke away from their kiss with a gasp as Thorin’s fingers ran through coarse hair. His whole body tensed in anticipation, and he uttered a soft whine as the dwarf’s hand lingered. His eyes were dark with need, the same need Thorin felt in his own body with every throbbing of his heart, and he let his hand wander on.

Bilbo inhaled sharply and arched his back as Thorin eventually took hold of him. The hobbit’s length was hard under his fingers, and it stiffened further as the dwarf closed his hand around it and ran it from the base to the head. He opened his fist again, resting Bilbo’s length on his palm and feeling its weight on it. He moved his thumb over it, slightly at first, then adding more pressure. His own arousal grew at the pleased little sounds his caress educed.

Suddenly, however, he realized that it were the same movements he would use on a gem he wanted to work with and that he held for the first time, trying to figure out how it felt, how it would react to different treatments. The absurdity of this comparison made him blush.

“I”, he began bashfully, and let his hand drop, “I … have never done this before.”

Bilbo looked at him affectionately. “Nor have I”, he whispered before bending down and pressing a feather-light kiss to his lips.

“Really?” He hoped he didn’t sound as if he doubted Bilbo’s words. He was beautiful beyond words, and it was easy to imagine that many had desired to be with him.

“Really. I am glad to share this experience with you.”

Warmth welled up in Thorin’s chest. The thought that he was the first who was granted this sight made his heart beat faster. He wrapped his hands around the hobbit’s back and held him tight while kissing him full of longing once more. “I love you”, he whispered. Bilbo’s eyes shone brightly, but before he could answer with any oaths of his own, Thorin caught his lips in another deep kiss.

The pleased sounds Bilbo shared with him made him bolder, and he moved his hands along the hobbit’s thighs, from the knees up and down again, up and down, and up. Then Thorin’s hands didn’t travel down once more, but moved higher and came to a stop at his bum. His flesh was soft beneath his palms, and the dwarf gently stroked it.

Bilbo gasped and pressed his lips against Thorin’s jaw while his fingers played with the lacings of his tunic. He loosened them without stopping his kisses, and he only lifted his lips from the dwarf’s neck to pull the tunic over his head.

Concern suddenly stood in his eyes, and he gently placed a hand on the scar on Thorin’s side. His touch was light, yet the dwarf couldn’t help flinching. He knew how ugly the scar was. He might not be a djinn any longer, but his body would always wear the marks of this existence. It would always remind him of what he had been. Bashfully he lowered his eyes to avoid Bilbo’s gaze.

The hobbit, however, surprised him by pressing a light kiss on Thorin’s right brow – on the scar he had suffered when they had decorated Bag End for Yule together, and his phial had hit the ground. The dwarf looked up at him, and his worries vanished at once. Bilbo smiled at him and captured his lips in a kiss. His hand still rested on Thorin’s side when they had to draw apart to catch their breath.

Then his lips were on Thorin again, and his caresses became hungrier, as if even this short separation had been too much to bear. Bilbo dragged his open mouth over Thorin’s neck, still taking his time, but sucking at his skin with growing fervour. He covered every inch of the dwarf’s exposed chest, tasting him as if he was the most delicious sweet he had ever had.

His caresses left Thorin absolutely helpless. He was positively melting under all the wet kisses that were pressed to his upper body, and the wanton little sounds Bilbo made against his skin added to the heat. He squeezed Bilbo’s rear, pulled him closer. He wanted to tell him how glad he was to be here, that he never wanted to leave his side again, that he loved him.

All words forsook him, however, as Bilbo’s hands slid down his trousers. With another flick of tongue over his sweaty skin, the hobbit wriggled himself out of their embrace and pulled Thorin’s pants down his ankles. His touch on the dwarf’s skin was only fleeting, but it was enough to make Thorin throw back his head with a moan.

Breathlessly he looked down again. Thorin’s chest was heaving in anticipation. The dwarf spread his legs, hoping that he looked as desirable to Bilbo as the hobbit did to him. And the Maker help him, what a glorious sight he was.

Bilbo knelt between his legs, and the way he licked his lips made Thorin swallow. He trembled as Bilbo’s fingers trailed along the inside of his thighs. His touch was slow as he moved his hands further up, and Thorin desperately wished that he would end this torture, that he would grasp him, put an end to this unbearable desire.

“Bilbo … please”, he whimpered, not caring that he sounded needy. “Please.”

Bilbo smiled at him. While his hands rested on Thorin’s knees, he bent forward and breathed a lingering kiss on the tip of his length.

For a strange moment Thorin didn’t feel anything at all. He saw Bilbo’s lips on him, but his mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He couldn’t breathe, and he watched with wide eyes as the tip of that pink tongue grazed over him, licking away the single drop at the head.

This stillness only lasted for a moment, though. Then the pleasure washed over him like a wave of heat, and he found himself throwing back his head with a cry. Bilbo dragged his tongue over his full length in a teasingly slow move now, making Thorin squirm helplessly beneath him.

“Ah, Bilbo … do not stop, please … Bilbo … Bilbo!” His pleas grew louder as the hobbit’s lips closed around the tip. He swept his tongue around him cautiously, trying to figure out what kind of caress Thorin enjoyed the most. Then his movements grew quicker, more confident, and he gradually took more of Thorin into his mouth. He surrounded him hot and wet, and the dwarf couldn’t imagine anything more blissful.

That was until Bilbo used his hands as well.

His small, warm hands cupped Thorin’s stones, weighed and caressed them while his tongue began to move again. The dwarf’s fingers dug into the sheets, and it took him all his strength not to push deeper into him. Bilbo had not taken all of him into his mouth, but now his fingers wrapped around the base. He started to move them in concert with his tongue, and the dwarf knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He dug his heels into the sheets as he tried to think of something else, anything that could prolong this. But everything he could think of was the sweet torment, the teasing flicks of Bilbo’s tongue, his firm grip around him. He didn’t want it to end, and yet he longed for release.

Thorin forced himself to open his eyes again and looked down his body. He swallowed thickly at the sight of Bilbo kneeling between his legs, tasting and touching him at the same time. As if he knew that he was being watched, the hobbit raised his eyes. Thorin’s resolve crumbled as he met Bilbo’s hungry gaze, saw his cheeks hollow, and his hips jerked forward.

The hobbit gave a surprised sound, but didn’t draw back. His free hand dug into the dwarf’s hip, and his caresses became even more eager. Thorin moved again, thrust into Bilbo’s hand as much as into his mouth. There wasn’t any rhythm to his thrusts, though – he fell back into the sheets, trembling, and rolled his hips forward as soon as he felt strong enough.

Bilbo’s movements turned erratic as well. His tongue lapped at him with undiminished fervour, but it lacked any rhythm, and his grip around Thorin had become harder.

Suddenly the hobbit let go of him, and the waft of chill air on his spit-slick length came like a shock. Bilbo was breathless, but he quickly climbed on Thorin’s lap nonetheless. Their erections grinded together, making the dwarf groan.

“Bilbo”, he panted, but Bilbo brought their foreheads together and silenced him with a fierce kiss. He drew back to whisper a hoarse “I love you”. Then he placed his fingers on the back of the dwarf’s head, keeping them close together, and rolled his hips forward. A deep moan built in Thorin’s throat, but Bilbo chose exactly that moment to press his swollen lips on Thorin’s again, thus swallowing the sound.

Thorin clutched at his back as Bilbo repeated the rolling movement, and he cried his pleasure into the hobbit’s mouth. Bilbo moaned in turn, and the sounds vibrated through Thorin and made him dizzy. Then they had to separate to catch a breath, and now the air was filled with their gasps. Thorin took the chance to push his own hips forward, eager to hear Bilbo scream with lust. The high-pitched cry set his whole body ablaze, and he drew another one from the hobbit’s lips before he sealed them again with a deep kiss.

As they shared the sounds of their desire, Thorin brought a trembling hand between them and closed it around them. Bilbo groaned into his mouth at that, and his fingers dug deeper into Thorin’s hair. He began to roll his hips forward in a quicker rhythm, grinding against Thorin’s erection as well as into his hand.

“Oh Thorin”, he panted as they separated for several shaky breaths, his voice rough with need. Thorin watched him, took in the captivating features of his face – the flushed cheeks, the scrunched up little nose, the wet lips. His whole body was tense, and his hardness was wet beneath Thorin’s palm. “Oh … oh …” The dwarf swallowed his moans again. Bilbo uttered a strangled sound and arched his back, but Thorin kept him close with his free arm.

Suddenly Bilbo held his breath. Then, after a long moment of stillness, his body began to tremble, and a deep drawn moan filled Thorin’s mouth, desperate in its intensity. Bilbo’s fists dug into the dwarf’s hair as he shook with his climax.

Thorin groaned as the hobbit found his release in his hand. Bilbo’s hips still jerked forward, and the combined feeling was too much; Thorin had to break away from their kiss to take shuddering breaths. The air was filled with Bilbo’s heavy pants, and the sounds were the last push Thorin needed to reach the peak himself. He dug his face into Bilbo’s curls, inhaling the scent of him, taking in his warmth.

Both let out a shuddering sigh before Bilbo sank against him; Thorin could feel the quick rising and lowering of his chest against his own. They stayed like this for long moments, and the pale morning sun slowly crept into the bedroom, casting a lovely shine on Bilbo’s naked body.

Thorin tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against the hobbit’s, thus drawing a breathless laugh from his lips. Suddenly Bilbo’s body was shaking with mirth, and it didn’t stop when Thorin kissed him. He laughed against Thorin’s lips, the merry sound causing the dwarf to chime in.

They still laughed when Thorin rolled them over until Bilbo was beneath him and started to press kisses to wherever he could reach, and when the bedroom was filled with soft moans and gasps again, they were still interwoven with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
